Thoughts of Bill the Pony
by LaurielS
Summary: The journey of the four hobbits as written in LOTR, only this time, in the perspective of Bill the Pony. Chapter 3 posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts of Bill the Pony**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my own ideas.

Author's note: Yes, I am aware that I have not finished "We meet again", but I couldn't resist writing this! The idea for this story came out when I had nothing to do one day and was re-reading Lord of the Rings, and then I realised that there hasn't been any story that has written LOTR in Bill the Pony's perspective, from what I searched. Hope you all would enjoy it! Reviews and comments are, as usual, welcomed.

**Chapter 1: Joining the hobbits.**

I see four hobbits walking around.

Not that hobbits are not good, but having hobbits even awake at this hour dressed like travellers and with a man beside them never meant anything good.

I mean, look at Bilbo Baggins. Alright, he's sort of rich and gets better treatment than I do, but I'm convinced that there's something eccentric about him after the adventure he had. I don't know him personally, but I hear a lot of rumours in this inn. I might be a pony, but I have been around for long enough to understand things, and people's expression when the name "Bilbo Baggins" and the word "adventure" was mentioned was something I clearly see to be that of disdain. However, I think he's just eccentric, not bad like my master. I know I'm not supposed to say anything bad about one's master, but everyone knows that he is a bad guy who cheats on others and mistreats me. Even I feel embarrassed to be called the same name as him.

If I was a hobbit, I'll probably quit my job and go find some other jobs right now. If I was a wizard of some sort, I will make him disappear and never come back. Or turn him into something unnatural...

_Slap! _

Hey, ouch, alright alright I'll continue to do my work! Don't they know that I'm old and weak and thus do my work more slowly? I can even feel my joints creaking! Or at least give me more food if I have to do such labour. I'm so hungry I could eat a house of hay right now. Yum, hay…

I shouldn't ask for so much. Grass would be good for me too. Yum grass… green and luscious grass, a little moist from the morning dewdrops…

Suddenly, a voice cut in. "Now Bill Ferny, I need to buy a horse from you."

Master Butterbur! Oh, he's a nice person, all right. Is he coming to buy me? Hooray! At last, the possibility of being freed from this evil guy who overworks me! Please buy me and free me!

"Twelve silver pennies, no less."

WHAT? That's cheating! Master Ferny, you're cheating that good person's money! Oh wait, I forgot, Master Ferny is that sort of person. But really, you dare to ask for twelve silver pennies in exchange for me? Even I know that I am not worth that much, and even I will not be willing to pay that much to buy myself.

"Twelve silver pennies. Take it or leave it."

That's it. There goes my bright future of escaping from this place and joining kind Master Butterbur. He will probably be off to find another seller, or to find something else that can replace whatever job he had in mind for me.

"Alright."

He took out twelve silver pennies, counted them, and handed them to Master Ferny, who counted the pennies happily and waved in my direction.

"He's yours"

I could hardly believe my ears.

Master Butterbur actually bought me? At twelve silver pennies? He actually thinks that I am worth that much?

Thank you so much! I always knew you were a good man!

Wait, hang on a minute. I remember Master Butterbur saying the last time that I was one of the oldest, weakest and most mistreated beast he has ever seen. He still decided to buy me? Really? He felt that twelve silver pennies was worth it, as long as I can get my freedom?

This was too good to be true, and my sixth sense was telling me that something was amiss…

I was led to the inn.

"Here you go, Master Brandybuck. I am awfully sorry about the loss of your ponies. I hope a further compensation of eighteen silver pennies would be enough?"

Master Brandybuck? I was bought to be sold to the travellers? Not to work for kind old Master Butterbur?

No, no, no!

I am old! I can feel my bones rebelling against me! Yet I still have to follow four hobbits around travelling? And it is obvious that they are going somewhere far; just look at what they are wearing! And if I am travelling with them, I will definitely be the one carrying their burden! Do I look like I am fit enough to do these things? Obviously not! Of course, I forgot that no one understands a pony like me…

At least I am free. And I see Master Butterbur coming with a stack of hay. Great! Finally, a proper meal in ages. Well, being able to have a good meal upon entering the service of the four hobbits is a good omen, I guess. Maybe it would not be as bad as I thought.

_Leaving the inn_

Right, I take my words back. Carrying five people's burden is not funny, especially when I am the only beast carrying it! Seriously, do they think I'm in prime years? I am an old and weak pony! I don't have that much energy, not even after eating the hay from yesterday! I'm still malnourished!

I tried to resist, but to no avail. The hobbit handling me was strong, but I must say that he was kind to me, which delighted me. He did not shout or hit me when I resisted, and I must admit that he was carrying quite a bit of things as well. So I guess it is fair, and how he treats me is infinitely better than how Master Ferny treated me.

Just you watch out, Master Ferny, I will get back at you one day. For now, I am looking forward to something new with my four new hobbit masters. I like them already. Hopefully their destination would be full of grass and is not somewhere far away…

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rivendell**

Author's Note: I haven't updated in a long while! This is a chapter that was written by me some time ago, just that I never had the time to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my own ideas.

**Rivendell**

_Arrival_

This place is so pretty! So many pretty waterfalls and so many pretty houses AND so many pretty people with pointed ears.

One of the hobbit masters said these were Elves.

What are elves? Why do they have pointed ears?

A black haired pointy-eared-tall-person (elf?) came and led me to the stables. He whispered something to me which I totally did not understand but it sounded very melodious and sweet and calming, which was probably why I didn't freak out when he came to lead me away.

I would have wondered where my masters were going, if not for the fact that I didn't even know where I was going myself, apart from the fact that I'm going to the stables.

I wish they would relieve me of my burdens first. It is very heavy you know, and I'm not exactly the fittest pony around. I wonder who I would meet here?

_The stay at Rivendell_

Well-fed with the best hay/grass and drinking the best spring water ever. I am one lucky pony.

I must say I was quite surprised at the horses here. I thought all of them, being so brave and valiant and strong would belittle me. On the contrary, I'm currently the star of the stable, with all the huge horses looking curiously at me, some even taking extra care to make sure that I was happy here. I feel different, but I feel special. I feel like a loved hobbit-child (/elfling).

I like to talk to them about the world outside small Hobbiton. I have found out that this place is called Rivendell, or Imladris in the elves' tongue. Some asked me about my hometown, but I had little interesting tales to offer and I ran out of stories by the second day. However, that wasn't too bad because that means I can ask more questions! I might be one small pony (especially when compared to all the horses there), but I am one pony with a very big curiosity. Much bigger than most big horses, I hear.

Their answers confirmed my belief. These pointy-eared-tall-people are elves. Of course, the horses told me many things apart from the mere description of their appearances; indeed, that question had triggered a long lecture on what elves are, but apart from the fact that they are what they called the "Firstborn" and that they don't die easily, I hardly understood anything else.

But hey I still have time to find out right?

Speaking of finding out, I wonder how my masters are doing now. Master Frodo looked mighty ill when I last saw him, and I hope he's alright. And of course Master Sam. Where is Master Sam? Shouldn't he be here already? It's been so many days, and he should know his Bill misses him.

However, knowing his love for "Elves" (I've heard him mention so many times on our way here), he's probably mesmerized by this place and forgotten his Bill.

Well. Maybe he'll come soon.

On the other hand, if he makes me angry I'll just refuse to carry his burden. That will teach them a little lesson to forget me.

_Leaving Rivendell_

What, we're leaving already? But why? I haven't learned all the things the horses can teach me yet!

I neighed a sad goodbye to the horses and was reciprocated with goodbyes and blessings.

An elf came in with a huge bag of things. My eyes widened. Surely not…

It was. And it was much heavier than the baggage I set out with.

What is this? Its so heavy! Did they add a few more gold bars in the bag to thank us for bringing the Ring here?

I'm just a pony you know—indeed, I'm not even a young pony. Why not just grab one of these horses? They are strong and swift!

Before I could neigh out my protest, I was led out into a wide landing.

I could see Master Sam and my other masters and …WAIT.

Did I just see a very short person, two men (apart from Master Gandalf) and a golden-haired elf in the group?

What are they doing here? Aren't we just going home?

We delivered the Ring here right?

OH. You mean these people are sending us home?

How kind of them! Yes they will certainly come in handy when we meet those evil things again that almost killed Master Frodo.

Oh goodie we're setting off now!

But hey why aren't the hobbits happy? And why are we turning the other way? No, wait, stop, we are going the wrong way!

Master Sam's strong hands and trust led me on. But Master Sam, we are going the wrong way!

I might only be a pony, but I know my directions well. All of a sudden a bad feeling came to me.

We are not going home, and the hobbits know it. No wonder Master Sam didn't seem as happy as I thought he would be. But where are we going? And who or what is the short person? He seems gruffy and unhappy…

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Outside the Mines of Moria**

Author's Note: I haven't updated in ages! Sorry, but I have been really busy; in addition, I have been toying with new ideas for more stories, which is why I haven't been posting so often! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are, as usual, welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own ideas.

**Outside the Mines of Moria**

Oh great, here we are at this dark place and I'm tired.

I secretly hope we would stop to rest because it was already night time, but NO we had to continue.

Can't they understand my pain? I'm carrying their luggage you know. And it IS very heavy. And I'm just a pony!

Yes, we're stopping. About time, I'd say.

Hang on, did I just hear Gandalf say something about leaving me here?

NO YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE! I'll get eaten!

Right, thanks for the howling I just heard, wolves. I'm so going to survive here. Alone.

Yes, Master Gandalf, listen to Master Sam! I'll go anywhere…but wait did you just say lead me into danger?

I will go if you lead me, but of course I prefer not to. I'm a pony from Hobbiton and I like myself to be safe, thank you very much.

However…I shouldn't be a scared little pony. I want to be one of those horses in Rivendell, and those horses have seen trouble and dangers larger than mine. They did not back down. I must not back down if I want to be like them!

Yes, yes Master Gandalf let Master Sam lead me on! I don't mind going into the Mines. I heard that there are many Dwarves (the shorter people) and I would really want to experience their hospitality. I hope it would be good. Oh, wait till I get back to Hobbiton! I will have so many tales to tell!

Oh are you helping me unload the backpacks? Thanks! I needed a break too, the things were really getting heavy and I'm tired.

Wait. You're leaving? ALL OF YOU ARE LEAVING?

Oh thank you Master Sam for guiding me along with them…and are those what they call "runes" I see shining in the moonlight?

Oh so this is the entrance to the Mines of Moria! The doors are so beautiful and so ornate! Though I haven't met the dwarves, this door seems like elvish work to me… dwarven work I imagine would be sturdier and less dreamy?

Why aren't the doors opening? I thought Gandalf was wise and knew all the codes and secret passages. Unless his memory is failing him? But he's a wizard!

There is something unnatural in the water. I can feel it in my bones. Quick Gandalf quickly say the password! I don't want to be eaten by that unnatural thing! Or at least give me a protect-me bubble or an invisible bubble or something I don't care…

Yay well done Merry at solving the riddle! At least you proved that hobbits know something after all…AAAHHH That's the unnatural thing! That many tentacles thing! Boromir why did you disturb the waters! No, I must leave I must leave I must leave…

_What next?_

Oh dear I was so afraid I galloped off and left the rest behind.

Poor hobbit masters. I hope none of them are eaten yet.

I'm tired of the galloping, but I must go somewhere, or I'll be eaten by…is that a snake behind me I see?

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. But where should I go?

Well, obviously I should get out of here. It is dark and it is near a forest and there are beasts out here.

I smell something. An ominous smell.

I really should get out of here NOW, but where should I go? I can't just gallop anywhere, I need to know my direction. I don't know this place too, so I don't want to get lost and end up in some place and get eaten.

Should I go back to Rivendell? Sounds like a good idea. I'll be safe there too. And I can ask the horses there many questions! Maybe if I'm lucky I can meet Asfaloth too! From what I heard, he's the great horse who galloped fast enough to outrun the Nine and save Master Frodo. And he has done many deeds which the horses would have told me about had I not been led out so early.

But will Master Sam find me there? I'm sure he'll miss me—I could see it in his eyes. I wish I knew where he was going. I could gallop there first and wait for him there. But now…I would miss him too. Come to think of it, I also miss Bree—that is, as long as I never need to go back to Master Ferny again. It was a great place, with many of my old friends. I miss talking and laughing with them. I miss listening to gossip and watching the Small People getting on with their lives. I even miss the grass there. I can tell you, the grass here is not as green as that back in my hometown. And not as tasty. Something unnatural has trampled upon it and it does not taste right.

I…miss that hobbit county. I miss it much more than I miss Rivendell.

There are a lot of singing, beautiful sceneries and much to learn there but that is not my home. My home lies in Bree, though of course it would be wonderful to ever travel to Rivendell to see the elves and the horses again. Maybe then I would have grown to be a big strong horse too!

I neighed to give myself courage, albeit quietly in case I attract any beasts. I don't want to die on my way back.

Bree, here I come!

-End-


End file.
